1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a self-luminous type electro-optical device including an optical resonance structure and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical device, an organic electroluminescence (EL) device configured to have an organic EL element which is a luminescence element for each pixel is known. In this organic EL device, a color display can be realized by obtaining light having a resonant wavelength with installation of an optical resonance structure for a pixel.
For example, an electro-optical device including a functional layer having a reflective layer, photoreflectance or a light transmitting opposite electrode, an insulation layer between the reflective layer and the opposite electrode, a pixel electrode, and a luminescence layer for a pixel is disclosed in JP-A-2014-235959. In the electro-optical device of JP-A-2014-235959, an optical resonance structure is provided in which the insulation layer has a first insulation layer, a second insulation layer, and a third insulation layer stacked in this order from the reflective layer side and a layer structure of an insulation layer between a reflective layer and a pixel electrode is changed for each pixel. That is, an optical path length in the optical resonance structure is adjusted by changing a configuration of an insulation layer for each pixel, thereby obtaining light with a desired resonant wavelength.
In the electro-optical device of JP-A-2014-235959, an example in which white luminescence is obtained from the functional layer provided in each pixel is shown. Also, an example in which color filters are arranged in each pixel is shown. That is, light with the resonant wavelength of the white light emitted from the functional layer of an organic EL element is intensified by the optical resonance structure and is obtained through a color filter.
For example, in each of pixels in which the different luminescence colors of blue (B), green (G), and red (R) are obtained, it is difficult to strictly control a luminescence intensity, in order to obtain light of the same luminescence intensity from each pixel, a magnitude of a current flowing through the organic EL element may be different for each pixel of the colors of the B, G, and R. Thus, the current ratio between pixels of the colors of B, G, and R may be different from each other. Therefore, if an electro-optical device is driven over a long period, the luminescence luminance of the organic EL element in the pixel through which the most current has flowed may be decreased as compared with the other pixels. Therefore, when white color is displayed due to emission from the pixels of the colors of B, G, and R, there is a problem that a chromaticity deviation due to a decrease of the luminescence luminance of one pixel may occur.
Further, in order to uniformize the current ratio between the pixels, a method of, for example, changing the characteristics of the transistors for each pixel or changing a circuit configuration has been considered, but there is a problem that the circuit configuration becomes complicated.